A Secret Life
by Brickwall847
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time so Inuyasha can deal with a problem he refuses to talk about. Unfortunately he takes her leaving the wrong way...IK Hiatus
1. The Note

**A/N: Read! Be merry! Rate! Review!**

**(Here's to hoping this works!)

* * *

**

I stared out the door at a man I thought I knew. The man who told me to get some sleep, that nothing was wrong. Oh, how I wish he wasn't lying. Oh, how I wish he weren't yelling at the woman that couldn't go away, that wouldn't die, that wouldn't stop hurting him. Kikyo, why won't you go away? Why must you continue to rip out his heart every time you see him? Why won't you? Why? Why?

All I knew was that she was "repenting" for what she had done to him. If only she knew that by coming here she was only making it harder to forget. He couldn't handle this now. Not when his world was being destroyed by a woman long since dead.

How much easier this would be for him if I weren't here. How much faster would the pain stop if he didn't have to think about me overhearing? All I want is for you to be happy, why is that so hard? I thought, I'm leaving. If the pain will stop when I am not here then the best thing for me to do is leave.

"Inuyasha," I tried not to say his name, but I wanted to have his arms around me so much that I couldn't stop myself. His ears twitched. I froze, praying he hadn't heard me with his acute senses. I went to the dresser my parents bought us as a wedding gift, and pulled out the things I treasured most. A sweatshirt, a baseball cap, a ripped shirt, and a string of beads, the only things that meant anything to me. I had lost the desire to keep expensive items in our house when we were constantly leaving it and making it look abandoned to keep ourselves safe.

I pulled out a small bag and started to put the items in it. Looking at the beads reminded me of what he had said when we were married, 'This is the first link I had with your soul." He had never taken the beads off and before we were married I took them off to show him that I would trust him with my life, body and soul.

Hiding the pack, I walked over to the door one last time before going to sleep.

* * *

She was gone! All her stuff was missing and the smell of waffles was not in the air. Something was wrong. She wouldn't leave without telling him, would she? We hadn't fought in months and he hadn't been ignoring her, had he? 

He ran outside in panic. Seeing the papers on the deck table, he remembered a similar situation a couple days ago.

He'd woken up to find her gone and ran around the entire forest only to find her at Sango and Miroku's house.

* * *

_She had looked so happy sitting there, talking with their old friends. When she saw him her face lit up even more, if that was even possible. Kagome threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. Pulling away, she saw the look of worry and relief in his eyes._

_"What's wrong?" she asked in a horrified tone._

_"You scared me, I had no idea where you were…"_

_"But I left you a note, didn't you see it?"

* * *

_

The note! If he missed it again she'd think he was becoming possessive or something. He shuffled trough the papers on the table and then the ones in the house. Nothing. No note. He looked at the ticking box Kagome called a 'cl-o-ck'. She said he always woke up at seven am. Maybe he'd gotten up later than usual and she had left to see Sango or Miroku, assuming he'd figure it out. Unfortunately, Inuyasha couldn't understand its numbers, lines or 'hands'.

"Damn," he mumbled. I need a walk…he thought.

His walk took him through the forest, to Kaede's house, Sango and Miroku's house, and the village. There were plenty of people, but no Kagome. Inuyasha found himself in the place where they first met.

"Stupid tree," he mumbled, punching the tree. A sweet smell hung in the air. The smell of exotic flowers, herbs and campfires.

Kagome!

Inuyasha jumped to the top of the tree and started to sniff the air. He jumped, and hit the ground running towards the south. As Inuyasha ran, her sent became stronger, but it filled his heart with fear.

Her sent was overwhelming. Inuyasha stopped and stared at the spot as if he couldn't believe it.

"Damn," he whispered, fighting back the tears. In front of him was a dry well. Her way home…

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my first fanfic and I am sooo happy/scared because I don't know if this will upload. o0 Hope you like it! Rate and review. PLEASE! I don't mean to beg, but… I'M BEGGING YOU! No one ever reviews my stuff on and it drives me crazy! Grrrrrrrrr! So if there's a problem, tell me and I'll (try to) fix it!**

**Love Ya!**

Brickwall847


	2. Changing Seasons

**I don't have anything to say... Weird!**

* * *

I climbed up from the well letting the tears fall freely. Try as I might, the last few hours would not stop replaying themselves in my head.

When I woke up, I grabbed my pack, and checked that Inuyasha would have enough food for a few days before eating. Well, as much as a depressed, nervous woman can.

Then, I paced. For half an hour. I tried to convince myself that this was best for him, even if it wasn't what I truly wanted. He needed this. He needed the time even if he didn't know it yet. I started out the door.

"Kagome?" I heard my name. Frightened I turned to see him asleep. My body relaxed as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Inuyasha?"

"I love you…" he murmured from the inside of dreamland.

"I love you too," I said blinking back the tears. "I need to go away for a while, but I'll be back, so don't worry… Okay?"

Silence. Either he didn't agree, or he had fallen back into dreamland. I needed to get out of there, now, or I'd never do it.

'_Click.'_

After that I'd gone to the well and jumped in, leaving him my key.

* * *

My tears fell faster, harder than before. Soon I was sobbing, loudly.

_Snap!_

My head jolted up and I reached for the bow and arrows that lie beside my pack.

Footsteps walked around the well house, as if they were looking for something. They finally stopped at the door.

_Click!_

A lock? There had never been a lock on the well house door before. Putting aside my confusion, I aimed the arrow at the opening door.

"Ka-Kagome?" a frightened voice asked.

"Sota?" I asked, almost surprised.

The now seventeen year-old 'man' stepped into the light, of the open door, for the first time. I gasped. He'd grown so much since I'd last seen him. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him since the wedding, and that was almost three years ago. I was jerked back to the present as he removed my weapons from my hands and hugged me.

His hug was so loving, concerned and so happy all at the same time. Just like…

"Inuyasha." The tears rushed through, and I began to sob all over again.

* * *

Sota sat deep in thought hours later. I had fallen asleep instantly, after sitting in front of the Tree of Ages for what seemed like ages.

_Inuyasha, he must be the reason Kagome is so unhappy. I wonder what he did this time… _Sota thought. _Kagome looked so sad when I found her, but she wasn't hysterical. Hysterical, that's what she would be if Inuyasha had died. He couldn't be dead. If he was dead Kagome would be dirty, caked in his blood and be injured. She was in perfect health when I found her, although all that crying can't be good for her. Inuyasha wasn't dead, but he hurt Kagome in some way, _Sota decided.

Sota ran upstairs to where I slept. Tip-toeing he found my pack, right next to it were my bow and arrows. He picked them up and came to my side. Sota saw a small lump underneath my shirt and he pulled on the chain around my neck. _The Jewel._

He gasped. Only half of it was there. _Where's the rest of it? _He thought. _Inuyasha must have it, _he realized unhappily.

* * *

Minutes later, Sota stood by the well with my most precious items (that he knew of) in his hands. Tying the Jewel's chain around my bow and arrows, he prayed to the gods I would understand. Sota dropped the bundle in to the well and watched a great light come out of it. Jumping in, Sota found the well empty.

_My work here is done, _and with that he went to bed.

Inuyasha was awaken by a light. Blinking, he realized he had fallen asleep by the well.

_You baka! Sleeping won't help you find Kagome! It won't help you with your decision! If she came back…_Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by her sweet smell. It was new. He suddenly remembered the light that woke him up.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said her name and the idea of what, or rather who, caused that light came to him. He jumped in, only to find it completely empty…. Or so he thought.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted, stamping his foot. _Ouch! _He'd hit something hard. Bending over he realized what it was.

" The Jewel…"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Do you like it? Hate it? Want to puke? Well tell me about your opinions. Good or bad! And if you are wondering why the part with Sota is in Kagome's point of view it is because she can see it happening, almost as if it was a dream. Priestess powers at work! And if you weren't wondering… well it helps you make more sense of the story later on.**

**Oh, right. I am thinking of changing this story's name to 'Moon-lit Nights', that name would make more sense latter on. (Ch 4-ish)**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	3. Sorry! AN

Opps, sorry. I just realized that I haven't put a single Disclaimer in this story, and that is a problem. So here it is:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha or their related back rounds. I do own a Sess plushy. So Fuzzy!

PS: I am NOT a Sess fan girl! I just love my plushy:)


	4. Joyful Tears

**Part Three! How happy am I that you guys like this, I was almost going to give up on it. I got three great reviews that made me write it, one-person sort of guilted me into it. They know who they are, and hopefully you readers can look them up. I might give out their names latter if I have time to go back to my e-mail. Thank you so much for reinspiring me. **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

I looked down into the toilet where her 'dinner' currently was. Moaning I felt the nausea return as my mother tried to persuade me to eat crackers.

_Blech!_

And my lunch left my stomach as well. A panicked look passed over Mother's face and she said something about food poisoning.

"I'm sorry honey, who would have know the hamburger wasn't cooked. Tomorrow we'll talk to the restaurant about it," she continued. Her conversation didn't help me one bit, and I threw-up more 'food'.

* * *

The next day I felt better, but I was soon puking my guts out as soon as the words 'fish fillet' were spoken. This strange nausea continued for many days and Mother finally came up with an idea of what the problem could be.

"Pregnancy," she declared one day after rereading old diaries that she had written before I was born. "It is the only logical answer."

I opened my mouth to disagree, only to rush back into the bathroom. This idea that had just seemed so crazy was starting to make a lot of sense. Pregnancy had just moved to the top of the 'Theories List'. The more I found out about symptoms the more I believed that I was in fact going to have a baby.

Looking up at the ceiling, I remembered my suspicions about this before I had left the Faudle Era. The idea of a baby was one of the main reasons I left. If Inuyasha was already worried about me hearing Kikyo during one of their 'talks' then a baby would only make him worry more. He couldn't handle that then, and he probably still couldn't. Not that he wouldn't be excited for us, or happy about it, but he wouldn't be able to rely on me to mostly protect myself.

I needed Inuyasha to be able to have peace of mind, and leaving him was the best way to help him in the long run. This way he would know that I was safe and I wouldn't be able to overhear what Kikyo talked to him about.

* * *

That week I went to a drug store and bought a home-pregnancy test. The little pink line confirmed our suspicions. I was going to have a baby, and I was happy about it. Most days I sat around and thought about what the baby could look like, or how Inuyasha would react. Most of all I thought about when I would go home…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I already have what's going into the next one planed out and I will start it tonight, err this morning. I should go and sleep, but I don't really want to and schools out, sooooo, I'll keep writing.**


	5. New Moon

**Part four! Ha! I rule! Two in one night beat that! I just realized I didn't give you the names of my reviewers. Oh well. Sorry, but I don't have the time. I am on an inspirational high.**

**Oh, yeah! On with the story!

* * *

**

**A Secret Life Part Four:**

**Treacherous Calendar

* * *

**

I sat down in front of the television after two weeks of being back in the present and at midnight an animated show began making cracks about weeks and days and time. I found it all very confusing, so I changed the channel. The news came on. The people talked about taxes, government officials and all sorts of stuff. Then one of the men said something that caught my attention. He said "…. New moon…."

Those two words shook the sleepiness from my mind and made me think, _what day is it?_ I looked over to where the calendar hung by the door but I couldn't read it from where I sat. The laziness began to seep back into my bones and I decided to use my remote to check the date.

_Sunday, June 5, 2005_

What was it about _June_ that jumped out at me? I asked myself. A lonely name crept into my head: Inuyasha. 

I jumped up, and sat back down, and jumped up again. Monday was a new moon. The first new moon since I had left. Those nights we would always sit together out on the roof and talk, or we'd sit on the bed when it got cold. He was going to be alone on the night of a new moon. For the first time in almost six years. I was going home.

* * *

**Sorry, yet another short chapter. Don't worry, I'll spell check this and then get writing the next one. Aren't you guys lucky? **


	6. Never Missed One

**I am writing this chapter because Keoi asked me what Inuyasha was thinking this whole time so I decided to change the way I was going to write this. This chapter is dedicated to him/her along with applesauce. Thanks for the idea to do it this way and yes, I am crazy. You rule! **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**

* * *

A Secret Life: Part Five (?)**

**Thinking About You**

_

* * *

Kagome wasn't going to come back. Inuyasha thought miserably. __She's gone home and has no reason to come back. It probably doesn't even matter what tonight is. _Inuyasha thought miserably. 

Inuyasha grumbled all the way up the forest path. He was going to Miroku's. Inuyasha needed to talk to someone, even if the only person around was a 'former' pervert who wouldn't stop doting over his first child, Kin. He truly was a 'Golden' child.

Inuyasha tried to carry on a conversation without much success when Sango came into the room. Seeing his face, she walked over to Miroku and took the baby.

"Now, now Kin. It's time to let daddy have some time alone with his friend. We'll go make lunch while we wait for him to finish," Sango said with a wink in Inuyasha's direction. He smiled in gratitude and began to wonder why he was talking to Miroku instead of her.

"There's a new moon tonight," Inuyasha stated unhappily.

"And Kagome?" the monk asked, now concentrating on his friend's misery. Inuyasha just shook his head. Sighing, Miroku asked "How long has it been since she's missed one?"

"Never. She's never missed one transformation. Not since she found out. But…" Inuyasha thought back to Kagome's reaction to his first transformation and to the time she had almost missed one. But as soon as she remembered about it, she came back. Kagome had missed school so she could spend that entire day and night with him. Inuyasha didn't realize what she had done until the two days later when he came to get her.

* * *

Kagome was giving her friends some excuse about why she wouldn't be in school for a while. Her friend with the yellow headband asked about her absence the day of the new moon, and why she was so tried the next day. Kagome's response surprised him.

"_A friend of mine needed me that day, and I had to stay up with him. He wouldn't have felt safe without me…" she said._

"_But you missed the auditions for 'A Midsummer's Night Dream. I thought that play was really important to you." Kagome's friend said. Inuyasha remembered having to practice lines with Kagome because she wanted the part so badly, but she hadn't gone to the audition. Why?_

"_It was, but this was more important. He is more important. If one of you guys was in a similar situation, I would have done the same thing" Kagome responded._

_Inuyasha was stunned. _"This is more important. He is more important." I am more important? That's how she feels? _Inuyasha didn't have much time to think about it because the girls' footsteps were coming closer to his hiding spot. His thoughts soon wandered to other key times in his relationship with Kagome._

Inuyasha was ripped away from his memories when a baby toy hit his head.

"Hey!"

"Inuyasha! Have you been listening to me at all?"

"No," Inuyasha responded and another toy hit him in the head. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now." He stood up and left the house silently.

Looking up at the sky, Inuyasha was surprised to see how close it was to becoming dark. Speeding up he thought, _I don't think I was there that long, but that monk does love to hear himself talk. _

* * *

As he came to the clearing where his house was, Inuyasha saw a lone woman standing, waiting for him, and blocking his path to the door. "Get the hell out of my way!" Inuyasha demanded.**

* * *

Mwahahahaha! Bet you don't know who's standing in front of the door! Review this chapter and put your answer in there. If you are right I will jump up and down congratulate you and continue the story. If you are wrong I will, hmmm. I'll probably jump up and down and congratulate myself on being brilliant. Try! You have nothing to loose but your sanity, and most of us have already lost that!**

**Love Ya!**


	7. Halfway There

**Well, yesterday the reviews stopped coming, so I decided it was time to put out the next chapter. Yeah! I would like to thank the reviewers and tell them something. If you guessed who the person at the door was, I will be sending you a picture. If you got it right, your name (penname) will be at the bottom of this chapter and I will send you a different picture. Hopefully your e-mail will be accessible on the site, or you will just get a big THANK YOU. Oh. Right. I almost forgot. THANK YOU!**

**Love Ya!**

**Birckwall847

* * *

**

I carefully lowered myself into the well, expecting a light and the feeling of movement without actually moving. It never came. Confused, I looked up to see a wooden ceiling. I was in the well house, I was in the present.

In a daze, I climbed out of the well and went outside while trying to figure out why I was still here. I sat down by the Tree of Ages to think. _Did someone destroy the well on the other side? Inuyasha wouldn't do that, would he? _While contemplating my relationship with Inuyasha, my hand went to the Jewel around my neck. _It's gone! Did I leave it at home? Did I drop it somewhere? Where could it be?_

I spent the next few hours searching the well house, my mother's house and the grass around the Tree for the Jewel. I didn't find it.

* * *

I trudged into the kitchen empty handed later that day. Sota looked up as I entered the room. 

"You look horrible," he said.

"Thanks," I muttered as I took a cup from the cupboard.

"Where have you been? Gardening?" Sota asked. "You really shouldn't be doing that now."

I looked down at my dirt stained knees and began debating with myself about weather or not I should tell him about the missing Jewel.

"I wasn't gardening," I responded, filling my glass with water.

"What were you doing, anyway? Oh, you might want to wash those," Sota said, pointing to my pants.

"I was looking for the Jewel," I confessed. "I can't remember what I did with it."

"Maybe you left it in the past?" he suggested.

"I could have sworn I brought it with me…" I said becoming unsure of my memory. _Maybe you're wrong. Maybe you left it at home. You were in a rush,_ I thought, trying to convince myself.

"I'm going to go take a nap." _Hopefully I'll think of something during it, _I thought.

* * *

_A boy…the well…the Jewel…a flash…_

The images flashed before my eyes, and they looked familiar, almost as if I had seen them recently. I lay on the couch in a half-asleep state when it hit me, the Jewel was in the past and I had no way to get home. Then an idea jarred me completely awake.

I still have a chance…

* * *

**Hehehe. Sorry this took so long… I don't have any real excuse besides the fact I wanted the chapter to flow. Waiting for me to get back into the swing of things took way too long, and I apologize…again. If you're wondering why I don't apologize in the beginning, it is simple. I write these things in an order first I start the story, then after about three or four paragraphs I write the intro, finish the story, and write this. If you're going to yell at me, keep in mind that disappointment is a great motivator. Also remember I won't be able to check my mail for about two or three days. Sorry! **


	8. Apologize AN

I would like to apologize; I forgot to put people's names at the end of my story because I didn't reread it before uploading it. I changed my mind about the way that chapter was going to go and so the mystery woman contest results will be in another chapter. Sorry!

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**

**P.S. Special thanks to Keoi for bringing this to my attention!**


	9. A Successful Search

**Hi! I apologize again for not putting the results to my question in the last chapter. There are two reasons; one I made up while typing chapter six the other is the pathetic reason. Pick one:**

**1. I lost the list of correct answers and didn't have time to make a new one, too many reviews…**

**2. I wanted to give you guys more time to figure out who the 'mystery woman' is. (Did you guys name her that or did I?)**

**Thanks for still loving me!**

**Love Ya! **

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

After waking up I began rummaging through a box of thing that I brought back from the Feudal Era when I was eighteen. _A ball…pictures of Shippo…my broken camera…_I stopped in mid-thought when I came a crossed a picture of me and Inuyasha. A smile broke out on my face as I remembered the day it was taken.

* * *

Inuyasha had dragged me back to the Feudal Era to help Sango with an injury. Of course he 'forgot' to inform me that Sango had received this injury during a fight after the group found a destroyed village. We spent the rest of the day re building houses for the survivors. Completely worn-out, I fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Apparently Miroku found my camera and one thing led to another. When I got the pictures back from the store I cursed the monk and discovered, for a pervert, he was really good with a camera. How it vexed me so.That picture soon became a favorite of mine. I took it back and forth between the times and it helped me remember why I loved him when one of us did something stupid that pissed the other off. Yes, the picture was worn and torn. 

I had little time on Memory Lane because a wave of nausea brought me back to the present, and to the bathroom…

* * *

Returning from the bathroom I went back to my original task. Sifting through the box I found more things that made me miss my home more and more. The homesickness fuelled my search. I must have been up there for many hours because Sota came up and told me we were having a early dinner.

Sighing, I dumped the box. _Come on! Come on! _I pleaded with the mess. A small glint caught my eye. I scrambled over to it with high hopes. They were soon realized.

I screamed out of pure joy. A small Jewel shard was in my hand and I was so happy it could have been the Hope Diamond.

My brother called upstairs and I practically floated downstairs. I rushed through dinner and grabbed the pack I had made after last night's realization. I kissed my mother and hugged Sota. Even his look of utter shock didn't bring me down form cloud nine.

I ran to the well as the sunset began. I fiddled with the lock and jumped into the well. A feeling of total happiness over came me along with the light. Smiling I looked up at the night sky.

* * *

_You did it! _My mind screamed._ You got back!_ With those happy thoughts I ran to the clearing where the house was. Inuyasha was outside, and he looked unhappy. A woman stood in front of him. My heart sank. Then he shouted, "Get the hell out of my way!"

The woman looked taken back by his response and moved. Somehow that made me feel happy. From where I stood it looked like Inuyasha was muttering curses at her. He walked into the house and slammed the door. I began to wonder if he really wanted me there tonight.

Deep in thought I didn't notice the woman walk over to my hiding spot. "You should go and talk to him," said a dead voice.

I looked up at her and gasped, _Kikyo!_ I suddenly felt horrible. "I….I…" I stammered.

She smiled, well almost smiled, and said "I'm gland you came back. He needs you, expressly tonight."

_Does she know how hard it can be to hate her when she's like this?_ I did the only thing I could, I nodded. Then she actually smiled, I smiled back at her as she left.

Smiling at the dot that had been Kikyo, I turned around and walked over to the house. Jiggling the handle I found it unlocked. I timidly stuck my head in the door,

"Inuyasha?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Bet you didn't see this coming! Don't feel bad, I even surprised myself. I usually don't like Kikyo, well at least the dead/revived version. I believe a more human Kikyo is what most people would rather see, and she accepted the Inuyasha/Kagome relationship. I am so happy. And I wrote this all in one sitting. Inspiration is back! Yeah! Now I will compile the list of corrects.**

**Here it is!**

**1. Keoi**

**2. Olena**

**3. brigurl**

**4. mishel**

**5. Emma**

**6. inashoseyai**

**Okay, so I was wrong. There are no confusing things, I reread it and it made sense, mostly. She was sort of undecided but I am giving her the benefit of the doubt and of my small mind. I am also way too lazy to go find her a separate picture. Even if you didn't guess I thank you for reading and/or reviewing.**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847 **3


	10. Cherry Blossoms

**Whot! I finished this chapter! Lalalala! And there is fluff! Actual fluff! Amazing! And if you have noticed, this is the first time in this fic that Kagome and Inuyasha have actually been in the same room since the flashback in chapter 2! Wow. Yep….**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

Inuyasha slammed the door and, while leaning ageist, it he began to think. _You idiot! Just because you were mad about Kagome… You didn't have to yell at her… _Sighing he walked over to the bed, flopped down, and waited for the change.

Inuyasha sat up. He could hear voices outside. _Who's Kikyo talking to? Why does my hearing have to change now? _The hanyou sub-concisely reached up to the top of his head, only to find hair. He grumbled, and then felt a sharp surge of pain through his hands. Inuyasha sat down on the bead and waited for it to be over.

A minute or two later Inuyasha began to fall asleep. In a daze, he heard the door click open. As his brain registered this he began to reach for his sword.

"Inuyasha?"

That was her voice! Kagome's voice! Inuyasha looked at Kagome through his eye lashes and almost smiled. As much as he wanted to get up and kiss her, he didn't. _She looks different somehow. But she looks happy…_

"Inuyasha, I'm… I'm… I'm sorry," Kagome said sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have left… without telling you why…"

She reached over, grabbed his hand, and said, "I… I thought that without me here you could… you could finally work out whatever problems you had with Kikyo… and you wouldn't have to worry about me… I'm sorry… I … I…"

Tears fell as she continued to apologize, and all that went through his head was how this was all his fault. Intent on his thoughts he almost didn't hear her last statement. "I was stupid, I couldn't see that leaving would only make it worse and that I … I should have talked to you first, but… I didn't.

"I shouldn't have left, but I did and… and I'll have to stay gone, at least for a little while. When you figure everything out, come and tell me… so just try, okay? I love you and I always will. I'll come see you during the next new moon."

Kagome continued talking about her everyday life, and Inuyasha hung onto every word. She looked up at the clock and gasped. "Inuyasha, I need to go now."

She leaned over, brushed away his bangs, and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," she said running to the door. Wondering if she was real, Inuyasha fell asleep.

* * *

I was running towards the well when I spotted a grove of cherry trees. Smiling, I thought to myself, _A beacon of hope…_ I ran back towards the house with an armful of cherry blossoms.

* * *

Inuyasha was woken by the mid-day sun coming through the windows. He smiled remembering Kagome's visit. His smile faded as he reminded himself that he could have imagined the entire thing.

Standing up, Inuyasha looked over at the table. He gasped. A vase of cherry blossoms was sitting on the table. _She was real… She came back…She left again…

* * *

_

**Hi again! If anyone is wondering why this took so long it is because I went on a Full Metal Alchemist rampage. Then I learned that there's a movie coming out… Sorry, one thing lead to another and now I have made about three e-cards for it with more in my head. And my Sim was pregnant, and had her baby (he has red hair and green eyes, I named him Charlie). Sorry, the kid is cute! As are all Sim babies…. That's beside the point! And so is everything I have said so far… so just ignore it if you want. Oh, Emma (sn) you need to send me another review cause I lost the first one and can't find your e-mail address. I need it to send you the picture/prize; I want to send them all at once… **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	11. The Past Revisited

**Wow, kinda been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that I really haven't had the time to be creative. That really sucks! Also, for the pat two days or so I haven't been able to sleep until about 4:00am. These also happen to be the same days my family decided to wake me up early, by my standards at least. Oh well, now without anymore whining, I give you chapter… ummm what number are we on again? Oh yah! Chapter 9!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847

* * *

**

I stood up and looked out at the early morning sun. Yawning, I cautiously walked to my mother's house. Everything seemed so peaceful, so tranquil. I couldn't believe that this was the same house that always had a guest or, as time progressed, a nosey half-demon.

Sota and I had to stop bringing friends over to the house after Inuyasha arrived. I didn't mind much, but I wish I knew what was going through his head every time a friend suggested a sleepover or he was pressured to have some sort of party. He must have had it ruff, people probably stopped asking about it after a while. His good friends, and those who had siblings my age, understood that I was 'sick' all the time and he didn't want them to 'catch' what I had.

I felt depressed that I had caused him to lose whatever was left of his 'normal' childhood. When he went to a school, he told his friends that his sister was married and live 'far away'. The well house became a sort of 'shed' that housed whatever I needed to make up a good excuse. After the marriage the lock was added for safety. Sota 'didn't know' where the key was if one of his friends asked to see the well house, or if a prankster got a _brilliant_ idea.

My thoughts went back to Inuyasha as I wondered _How am I going to tell him about the baby, or why I left? He doesn't even know I'm coming every new moon! _

I sighed. I needed to tell him, I needed him to hold me and say that everything was going to be okay. I needed him to understand, but most of all, I needed him. If he was here I could fix all of my problems. Normally a person in a situation like this would say _'If I could go back in time, I would make everything better.' _Unfortunately for me, going back in time was what started this entire problem.

While walking over to the Tree, I smiled at old memories, and recalled the first time I met Inuyasha. He wasn't awake during our meeting and wouldn't remember any of it if someone asked him. But he looked so peaceful and this meeting was so much more… _peaceful _than the one he remembers.

Our first impressions of one another are completely different, and yet the same, as the ones we have now. When I first saw him I thought he was surreal, he looked so pure and strong, I couldn't describe him at that moment. Although I can't say for sure, when he met me he must have felt his blood boil. He thought I was Kikyo, the woman who betrayed him and sealed him all in one action.

In the moments we met our future seemed to be planed out. Although he could be caring and peaceful the most of the time he hid his feelings behind a mask of anger. As for me, I wasn't Kikyo, and yet in a way, I was. And although I hadn't betrayed him, I would… whether it was intentional or not, I still would do it.

I looked up at the sky only to realize that the sun was beginning to rise. The thought of all the sunrises and sets I had seen with Inuyasha brought a smile to my face. A yawn suddenly overcame me. Groaning, I realized what time it must have been. I silently trudged to the house, shot the sun one last smile, and went inside.

* * *

**Oh, go me! This was written all in one day! Well technically in two days, but since I haven't fallen asleep yet, it is still Saturday in my mind. And if you think this chapter sucks then consider the fact that I wrote it during commercials. Sad, yes I know. That darned family of mine just won't leave me alone!**

**I almost forgot! I have a proposition for you guys (and girls)! What do you think about rating stories/chapters using the five star system? You would only have to use it if you want to, and only in my stories. One star is the lowest, five the highest. Just use the stars like this (). You could put them at the end of your review. But only if you want to… Oh man! My foot is falling asleep! **

**brigurl, do you think I should start a FMA fic? Just wondering! Now I have to go wake up my foot and cat. He is leaving black hairs all over my bed and it drives me crazy. My cat, not my foot. Hehehe. **

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	12. Questions AN

**Okay peeps! I have a problem. I can't decide whether to speed up time and put Kagome in her seventh month or to give Inu some time to think, like I did in the last chapter for Kagome. Then there is always the problem of making it her seventh or eighth month. And I need to come up with a villain like person. God, no one said writing would be this hard! Wah! If anyone can think up anything I would forever be in his or her debt. Thank you!**

**Love Ya!**

**Brickwall847**


	13. Hellish Hospitals

I looked at the woman standing in front of me and screamed, "What do you mean I can't go home!"

The nurse looked down at her clipboard and began reading what it said. "'The patient, um…you, refuse to talk about the child's father or any of his family. She, you, also asked all doctors and nurses to sign legal documents stating that they will not talk about any strange abnormalities in the child to anyone, other than specified staff and you.' "

I blinked. I blinked again. "I have no idea what you just said."

She smiled. "It means the doctors think you're being too overprotective, and it makes them want to make sure that there's nothing in your past that might be causing this."

_You have no idea how much this is affected by my past, _the_ past. Stupid doctors, just let me go home! _

"Isn't there anyone I could talk to, to get this straitened out? A doctor maybe?" I asked, hoping that didn't make me more suspicious.

"Well, there is Dr-"

"I'd do anything at this point." She tilted her head in a curious manor. "Well, almost anything."

* * *

I unhappily sat waiting for the 'miracle' doctor that was supposed to 'save' me and let me out of this hellish hospital. I haven't liked hospitals since I actually got sick and had to stay at one for a week. They said that if I stayed at the hospital, my stress level would go down and I would get better, faster. The doctors apparently didn't factor in that Inuyasha would break in to see me. Yes, that helped my stress level tons.

I haven't found hospitals very relaxing since.

As my thoughts drifted back to the problem at hand, the doctor walked in. Well, as it turned out, it was another nurse. Ah, great. One more woman to explain my wonderful life to.

After twenty more minutes of being drilled by yet _another_ nurse, I decided it wasn't worth it.

"I'm going home," I mumbled to myself as I got up. As I reached for my purse, the door to began to open.

"Look Doc, I'm sure you're the best doctor here and all, but I'm going home. I'm getting sick of being juggled from nurse to nurse trying to figure out what's 'wrong' with me-"

"Kagome?" a voice asked.

I looked up. "Ohmygosh! Hojo! You're a doctor?" Then a realization hit me. "You're my doctor?"

"Yep, I got my degree…what? Two, three years ago? Never mind," Hojo smiled. "So, what brings you to my small, cluttered office?" He asked, showing me to a chair.

"This little guy," I said, placing my hands on my stomach. He, or she, won't leave me alone. Kicking, squirming, I think I've been punched a couple times too. It's basically your normal stuff, all I need is a regular ultrasound, and I don't see what the fuss is about."

"Kagome, you're asking everyone to be overly secretive about the baby and any abnormalities. Kagome, that's not exactly 'normal.'"

I smiled sheepishly and responded with an incoherent mumble about 'my life' and 'my kid'. Hojo waited patiently until I had finished mumbling and was ready to speak in complete, and understandable, sentences.

"Well, I wasn't exactly the healthiest person in middle school, and I just want to make sure there's nothing wrong with the baby…" _And the fact the baby might have strange dog ears… or maybe a tail… that would be fun to explain. _

"Kagome, you baby should be fine. We'll do everything we can to make sure that the baby's fine. So, do you want your ultrasound now, or later?"

"Now, I'd like to get home some time in the next century." I said, smiling.

* * *

Fifteen minutes latter, I was hooked up to the ultrasound machine and waiting for the picture to become clearer. The receptor glided over my stomach and I began to freak out. _What if the baby has ears, not that that's a problem but it would be seriously fun to explain to the rest of the world. Wonderful. _

As I watched the screen, the black and white picture moved around. I could hear the baby's heart beat. In utter awe, I reached out and touched the screen.

"See Kagome? Nothings wrong with the baby," Hojo said looking up from the machines readings.

"Perfect. He's, he's perfect." I proclaimed with tears in my eyes.

After a moment or two of complete silence, Hojo asked the question I had been dreading; "So, where's your husband?"

"He's on a business trip, I get to see him every once and a while, but…" I started. "But, it's not nearly enough. I guess I really miss him more than I imagined."

I gently ran my fingers over my stomach and thought quietly to myself. _Maybe I should see him… The new moon is coming up; you can see him then Kagome. Then again, maybe it's time to go home._

"_Sigh_."

"Kagome? Are you listening?" Hojo asked.

"Um, yeah. I've got to go though, so why don't I come back next week? Kay?" I asked running out the door.

* * *

I carefully walked down the street, deep in thought. Sighing, I opened my purse and took out a small picture.

"Hey little guy. You miss your daddy too, don't ya? Well, maybe we'll go see him. Yeah, maybe…" I let my voice trail off as I walked to the subway. _Yeah, maybe, just maybe, we'll go home. _

_Soon.

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Longer than usual I think. Then again, I'm probably wrong. I do that a lot. Please don't send angry reviews saying you're and that it took so long for me to update. I've been dealing with lots of stress and it was either fail school or update really soon. I chose school. No offence, but I really want to be able to pass school. Just think it might come in handy one day. So yeah. Happy Turkey Day! Now to write a chapter for 'Complications'. If you like FMA, you should read it. **

**Brickwall847 **


	14. Notice

**NOTICE!**

I am sorry to inform you that all of my stories are going on a permanent hiatus in their current forms. Each story, except for the poems, will be rewritten in their own time. I do not know what story will be first, so please do not ask. I will not, however, delete the stories and then put them back up. They will stay where they are, under the same titles, and I will just overwrite each chapter. So, please do not take them off of your Story/Author alerts unless you have no desire to read them at all. The full reasons for this decision is in my profile, in case you would like a detailed reason. If you have any questions feel free to review on this chapter or to PM me at any time.

(On a side note, as the chapters are rewritten and posted I will delete all of the reviews for that particular chapter so you can review again, if need be.)

I apologize for any problems this has caused anyone.

BW


End file.
